Identidad
by Alex Sakura
Summary: Este cuento corto es la respuesta a la pregunta quiénes fueron Lily y James Potter. (Capítulo único)


Identidad  
  
Luego de aquél fatídico tercer año en Hogwarts en el que las paredes presenciaron la primera muerte del venidero holocausto las cosas comenzaron a oscurecerse enormemente. Al infiltrarse los mortífagos empezaron a prohibirse los libros de magia negra, que fueron ocultados en la sección prohibida, a disposición de la 'resistencia'.  
  
La resistencia, dirigida por el popular estudiante James Potter, era un grupo que trataba de cortar las influencias del llamado "señor oscuro" que era el causante de tantas muertes. El grupo iba ganando poder poco a poco pero debido a la ya nombrada entidad la tarea de conseguir miembros iba dificultándose. Los primeros 4 miembros de este grupo se habían convertido en animagos no declarados mientras que los miembros siguientes aprendieron todo tipo de hechizos complicados con el transcurso del tiempo. El entrenamiento era arduo comparado con la exigencia de Hogwarts que no era poca, pero el producto era intachable. Los miembros eran capaces de memorizar hechizos más rápido que los demás y demostraban habilidades sobresalientes debido al temprano entrenamiento en magia compleja. La fuerza de voluntad de estos admirables jóvenes era en parte fruto de su rechazo hacia la ideología de purificación de sangre y en menor medida (lo cual no le resta importancia) fruto de su genuino interés por las artes mágicas.  
  
En este Hogwarts lleno de miedo, falta de confianza y dividido nos situamos para encontrar a 4 personas cuyas ganas de vivir la adolescencia no han desaparecido por la repentina responsabilidad de luchar contra los mortífagos. Este deseo se mezcla con dicha responsabilidad y el resultado se ve reflejado en su forma de molestar a los Slytherin jugando bromas pesadas, excusa perfecta para retener su juventud y llevar a cabo su tarea. Tal vez sea una coincidencia que estos 4 jóvenes sean nada más ni nada menos que los primeros miembros de la resistencia, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. Los 4 buenos estudiantes, en mayor o menor medida y bastante conocidos en la escuela por sus bromas.  
  
Nuestra historia comienza, sin embargo, con otras 2 personas. Lily Evans, alumna sobresaliente y miembro de la resistencia, y Severus Snape, miembro de los mortífagos. Esto ocurrió antes de que ambos supieran en lo que los convertiría el destino, cuando todavía eran personas y no casas. Lily se encontraba en problemas, el tren estaba a punto de salir y debido a su corta estatura no lograba hacerse paso y encontrar un lugar. El pequeño Severus se apiadó de la pobre chica y tomándola como una igual la ayudó a salir de su apuro. Viajaron juntos por esa única vez y no se llevaron mal en lo absoluto. Hay quienes dicen que Severus se enamoró de su sonrisa a pesar de la corta edad de ambos pero eso es algo que sólo él tiene claro. Luego fue la división en casas.  
  
Sus destinos parecieron divididos también ya que él era un Slytherin y ella una sangre sucia y aquella mágica relación de iguales desapareció al llegar a sus vidas otro tipo de magia. Pero, y este pero es importante, al destino le gustan las repeticiones por lo que la misma situación volvió a ocurrir luego de la separación en mortífagos y resistencia, esta vez con papeles invertidos. Aquél día James Potter, el aclamado héroe que se oponía a las ideas erróneas de torturar a los sangre sucia se estaba divirtiendo torturando al joven Severus, ya mortífago. Quiso el destino caprichoso que Lily se encontrara con esta escena. Enseguida se enfureció y ordenó que bajaran a Severus, él no había hecho nada y además James era mucho superior en poder debido a su entrenamiento. Al final el resultado fue que se dejara a Severus en paz pero la esperada gratitud nunca llegó, sólo el rechazo. Severus no necesitaba que se lo salvara, mucho menos que su salvadora fuera una sangre sucia. Esto ofendió a Lily, quien aún no había aceptado su destino y se oponía a pelear sin razón.  
  
Que el más fuerte sobrevive nadie lo niega, que sea correcto se discute.  
  
Eventualmente Lily comprendió de qué se trataba aquella lucha y no pudo mas que seguirla, ya la habían metido al juego, si no jugaba perdería. No le parecía bien, pero era lo que debía hacer. Eligió la resistencia, si triunfaban tal vez se instauraría su orden ideal en el cual se protegía al más débil. Y cuando se hubo adaptado encontró algo que no había buscado pero que llegó a ella de todas formas.  
  
Tal vez sea irónico es posible que se tome como una contradicción de las ideas de la joven pero aquél que torturaba, el malvado James Potter había sido flechado por sus encantos. Ella se vio en posición de devolver la injusticia que había sufrido Severus, pero no lo hizo. Severus estaba del otro lado, había rechazado su ayuda. Ya a la tercera vez del cambio de roles, donde Lily iba a ser la que torturara al débil ella decidió darle una oportunidad y no bajar al nivel de torturar porque podía hacerlo. Y vio detrás de aquél rol momentáneo del destino al chico que le ofrecía afecto sincero. Esta ruptura del molde "opresor-víctima-salvador" causada por la pareja tuvo como consecuencia el nacimiento de un nuevo salvador, Harry Potter, y el fin de estos 2 personajes, su último rol: víctimas. Este último rol que cumplieron es el que queda grabado en la memoria de todos pero no es lo que fueron ellos dos. Ellos lo fueron todo resumido en 2 nombres: Lily y James. 


End file.
